Sword Art Online: The Rising
by Wolf102
Summary: Asuna and Kazuto (Kirito) have a child named Takuto, later the 12 YR old boy explores ALO, everything was fun until an big corruption has taken over ALO. His friends will come to rescue him, but something more big will haunt them all. Will they make it out fine? Rated T for Romance, Violence, ETC. (If you're under the age of 13, you may or may not proceed.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, it's my for Sword Art Online Fanfiction Book, tell me what you find here that needs improvement.**_

 _ **Also,**_ Commander of Blood's Oath  
 _ **Has helped me on some lines.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Kazuto Kirigaya woke up exhausted, he sat up and yawned. He was too tired to get up so he decied to go back to sleep, until when he heard Asuna "Kirito!"  
His eyes widen up, he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.  
"Asuna you okay?!" Kazuto looked a little frightened, "Kirito, I hope you're not going to be mad but I am pregnant" Asuna showed Kazuto the pregnancy test.  
His face showed shock, "Y-You are P-Pregnant?" "I-I am happy..."  
Kazuto didn't know what else to say, Asuna giggled at the reaction of Kazuto. Kazuto still didn't move or say any words. Asuna didn't want to wait for Kazuto to go back to his normal self,  
"We can't wait here all day, we need have a lot of things to do today" Asuna told Kazuto "Umm okay, can we go to the cafe to get breakfast first?" Kazuto asked, "Sure"

Asuna and Kazuto went outside and walk to Agil's Cafe, a young man walked right up to them, "Hey, aren't you Kirito and Asuna?" He asked, the young couple nodded. "Well then, I want to invite you to battle a boss with my guild , would you like to help?"  
"Sure, we always like to help people, am I right Kirito?" Asuna said, "I guess so" Kazuto frowned. "Well it's nice to meet you two heros" He then walked away, they continued and made it to Agil's Cafe and saw Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica sitting in chairs having breakfast. Agil saw the two married couples walk in his Cafe.  
"Welcome!" he greeted, "What may I get for you?"  
"Two bagels and a coffee" Kazuto ordered, "Alright!"  
Kazotu and Asuna grabbed a chair and sat with the group.

Breakfast for Asuna and Kazoto was served, All of them looked at the couple, silence floating around the room.  
"Ahem, how are you two doing? What's new?" Klein started a conversation while drinking his coffee, "Well there is one thing, umm" Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other thinking if they should tell about the news, "Well ummm..." Kazuto didn't know how to start it, "COME ON GET TO IT!" Klein yelled out, "ASUNA IS PREGNANT!" Kazuto shouted out Klein spitted out his coffee with shock, the whole group was in shock. After the phase of shock, the phase of happiness came everyone shouted "Congrats Kirito and Asuna!"

Happiness spread around the Cafe, Sugu came in and saw that everyone was celebrating.  
Sugu came and interrupted the celebration "Umm sorry about interrupting, but what is this about?" she questioned.  
All of the group looked over to Sugu, "Well T-" Kazuto was cut off by Sinon "Kazuto told us that Asuna is pregnant!" Sinon told Sugu.  
Sugu just stood there with her jaw opened and eyes widened, "Well, why not all of us go to ALO?" Klein said,  
"Yeah! We will tell Yui that she going to have a sister" Asuna agreed.  
Sinon, Klein, Agil, Lisbeth, Silica, Kirito, and Asuna went outside of the Cafe, while Sugu yet haven't moved a muscle, "You know you're going to get flies in there if you don't close them" Agil told Sugu.

 _ **In Alfhiem Online**_

The group made it to Asuna house, Asuna opened up her inventory and summoned Yui,  
"Mama, Papa!" Yui shouted out with joy, Asuna smiled, "Yui I have a surprise for you!"  
"What is it?" Yui said with curiosity, "You're going to be a big sister!"  
Yui showed a big happy smile when her mother told her she is going to have a sibling, she then hugged her parents.  
Sinon giggled, "We don't have all day to watch! we have a battle to do!" Leafa said.

The whole group went to fight, in a forest full of wonders and fairys. "Are we there yet?" Silica asked  
"Nope!" Klein answered, They all continued to walk through the forest and then they made it to a cave, "We're halfway to the boss room" Kirito told the group "It takes forever walking to a boss room!" Sinon complained as her voice echoed through the cave. Asuna on the other hand, started to feel queasy. "Guys, can we just come back another day?" Asuna asked softly, all of them looked back at Asuna, "Why?" Sinon questioned.  
"Because I don't feel..."

They all realized that since Asuna is pregnant she is going to have some sick moments, "Alright, Tonkii!" Leafa called Tonkii  
The big white, multi-eyed creature arrived. The group hopped on Tonkii, "Alright buddy, hmm to the Forest!" Leafa commanded Tonkii,

Tonkii took off and the whole group saw the Alfheim World, "Hey it's the Ancient Forest where I met Onii-Chan!" Leafa pointed out, "And that's where I found Yui" Kirito joined looking over his shoulder where Yui is and smiled. Tonkii arrived at the Forest where Asuna's house is located, they all got off and went inside Asuna's house. "Thank you very much, I appreciated" Asuna said,  
"No problem, whenever you need us we will be here" Sinon said. Then they all logged off and continued their real world life.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Kazuto PoV**

I woke up and put my headgear off, I look around the bedroom and looked at my left side and see Asuna taking her headgear off. She looked at me with a smile  
she wrap her arms around my shoulders "Kirito-Kun, what will we name our baby if it's a girl or boy?" she asked me  
I'm not always good at naming people, "Hmm I know what to name a boy, Takotu"  
I always loved that name, Takotu.

"That's a nice name, but what about a girl?" She asked me, "That's tough.."  
Just then, I heard the bedroom door opened. It's my Sister/Cousin Sugu, I saw her eyes got wide when she saw me and Asuna "K-Kirito, I didn't mean to I-Interrupt you.." She stutters, "Sugu, me and Asuna were just talking about naming our child, you can help"  
"Oh, I thought I interrupted your moment. I mean, you guys look like you were about to..." Sugu didn't finished what she was going to say, she instead pointed at me and Asuna.  
I looked at Asuna and I realized she probably thought we were about to make out. Asuna then let go of me, "Anyways, what names did you thought for your baby?" Sugu asked  
"Well, Kirito told me Takotu, if its a boy" Asuna answered. Sugu nodded "Nice name"

"Wait, I know one name for a girl, Sakura!" Sugu suggested, me and Asuna look at each other and nodded. "Well, I have to go to school. Bye Kirito!" Sugu said  
"Bye.." I said with a smile.

 _ **Sugu PoV**_

I got out of the house, as I am walking I kept thinking about Kirito and Asuna being together. Just then I tripped on my shoelaces, I got on my knees and tied my shoelaces up. I forgot to tie my shoes before I went out... I got up and thought to myself

Okay Sugu, you gotta be happy that Kirito is with Asuna. Although, I have feelings for Kirito, but I know he loves Asuna...Maybe...Maybe, I should tell him about my feelings..I don't know!

I made it to my High-School, I sighed and mumbled to myself "Another day of School..." I looked up at my High-School building, "Why are you so stressed out?" I heard a female voice and looked back, it is Silica  
"Silica! I didn't know you were here!..." I exclaimed, she gave me a confused look. "Oh wait I know why, because you're going to be a aunt?" she guessed. "Ummm Y-Yeah, I am kinda surprised that, that... I-I'm going to be a aunt.." I faked my reason of being stressed. "Don't worry Sugu, you're going to be fine."  
"Um, I am going to be late for school. Bye Silica" I ran into the High-School building. I got to my locker and put a note to remind me to tell Kirito about my feelings..  
I closed my locker and started walking to my class, just another regular day...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I just recently got new ideas and I decided to add them to the story.  
Enjoy!  
Update: Lines changed.  
**_

 _ **Asuna PoV**_

After me and Kirito talked about the baby, I went to find my phone and called my mother about the news

"Hey mother, it's me Asuna"  
"Asuna it's been a long time I talked to you on the phone, anything new?"  
"Yeah I know right, mother...There's one thing I need to tell you"  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I-I am pregnant"  
"Oh my goodness! Asuna I am so proud of you!" Mother starts to get emotional  
I was so happy my mother was proud, I didn't expect her to react this way.  
"Thank you mother"  
"I have to go, I'm going to tell your father about the news, Good luck sweetie!"  
"Okay, bye"  
I ended the call and put my phone down at the table. "How was the conversation?"

I turned around at Kirito, "It was great!" I shouted out with happiness  
He smiled, he then grabbed my hands and pushed me closer to him "Um, Kirito..What are you do-"  
His lips met mines, the kiss lasted for a few second and then it stopped.

"Asuna, I am so thankful for having you, I wouldn't trade any girls for you" He told me with a soft voice  
I blushed, "Thank you Kirito"

"Ahem"  
I looked at my right side and saw Lisbeth and Sinon  
"Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but I have some plans to do with me, Sinon, and Asuna" Lisbeth said.  
"You mean my real name, Asada.." Sinon corrected her,  
"Does it matter?" Lisbeth rolled her eyes

I stayed quiet, "I am not going to wait here all day!" Lisbeth exclaimed  
"Umm what are the plans?" I asked, "It's going shopping to the mall" Sinon answered.  
"B-But I don't have anything to buy.." I said  
"It's for something else" Lisbeth whispers to my ears  
"Oh.. Kirito you don't mind being alone for a few hours?" I asked  
"Not at all" he answered, "Alright, I am going to get ready. See you in a few secs"  
Went and looked through my closet and found a cute outfit.  
I put on my going out clothes. Wearing a white shirt and a red skirt.

I got back where Sinon, Kirito, and Lisbeth are waiting. "Wow girl!" Lisbeth yelled out, I giggled.  
"Asuna, you look nice" Kirito told me, I blushed.  
"Alright, I think it's time for shopping.." Sinon said, "Okay, bye Kirito!"  
"Bye, have fun!"

 _ **Sugu PoV**_

After school I arrived at home, "Home sweet home.."  
I walked in, "Onii-Chan! I am home!" I shouted out.  
Went to my bedroom and put my backpack on the floor, and laid down on my bed, I'm still thinking whether I should tell him that I like him or not..  
Guiltiness went over me, Is it normal to like your own cousin?..Supposedly my brother.  
I heard the door open and it was Kirito, "Umm, Sugu. Want to play ALO together?" he asked me  
This is my chance!  
"Sure!"  
He then went to his bedroom, I got up and pick up my headgear, I lay down on my bed and put the headgear on.  
"Link Start!"

I spawned on the Ancient Forest, just where I first met Kirito.  
Just then, I saw Kirito spawned in the same area.  
"Ahh, where do you want to go?" he asks me  
"Umm, to the Grassland!"  
"Okay, lets fly there then.."  
"Wait, why not walk to there instead?" I suggested  
"B-Bu-But...Nevermind..Let's do it..."  
I laughed, "That's what I thought"

As we started to walk to the Grassland, I started to decide if I could tell Kirito about my feelings..Instead, I asked him about Asuna  
"So Kirito, what do you think about Asuna?" I ask, I was embarrassed about the stupid question I asked...  
"I think she's beautiful, she's funny, and I love her" Kirito said with a smile  
"Oh, that's great..." I said looking down at the ground. It would take forever to make the couple breakup...  
"Sugu, you sound and look down. What's wrong?" Kirito asked me  
"I-It's nothing!" I said  
"Hmm, is it because you have a crush?" he said, teasing me  
"W-WHAT! NO!" I blushed

"Kirito..I need to tell you something.."  
"Mhm?" he stopped walking  
It's my chance and I can't mess up on this one  
"I-I..I have F-Feelings for Y-You..." I stutter  
He hesitated, "What do you mean Sugu?"  
"I like you..." I could feel tears on my eyes

"Sugu...You're my cousin and...I am with Asuna..."  
I couldn't take it, he's always with Asuna!  
"Okay, yeah I am your cousin! But that doesn't mean you stay distant away from me!" I yelled at him  
"Sugu I didn't me-"  
"And you're always with Asuna and never me! Ever since that girl came you've been more distant from me!" I started to cry  
I ran off and left him alone in the woods...

Never again, I will see Asuna the same way!


	4. Chapter 4

**_EDIT2: I decided to change/add some lines ;)  
_**

 ** _Hey guys, This is a long chapter. So I might've made some mistakes..If I did tell me please.  
Enjoy._**

 ** _Asuna PoV_**

 _"_ Wow, this mall is huge!" I shouted out as I entered the mall  
"You never been to this mall?" Lisbeth asked me, "No, I've been to others. But not this one.."  
"So what is the plan Lisbeth?" Sinon asked, "Okay, the plan is getting a gift for Kirito's birthday"  
I just remembered that I asked Lisbeth to help me find something for Kirito's birthday...

"WAIT A SECOND, NO ONE TOLD ME WHEN IS KIRITO BIRTHDAY!" Sinon angrily yelled out  
Almost everyone in the mall heard Sinon.  
"Ugh, lets go. She will cool down later..." Lisbeth said, she grabbed my hand and started pushing me  
I look back at Sinon who is angry, "What if she loses us Lis?"  
"Um, she will find us, so don't worry" Lisbeth responded  
She stopped pushing me once we made it to the gift shop.  
"So what type of gifts you want to give him?" Lisbeth asked me  
"Uhh..I don't know.." I said  
Kirito doesn't really asks for much... So he's fine with whatever I give him.

"Hmm, yesterday he asked me to buy him some pants. So maybe we can buy him some clothes!"  
"Alright, to the clothes shop then!"

 ** _Sinon PoV_**

Okay Asada, just calm down...  
I start to cool down, My mind is now calm enough to know what happened...But wait, I lost Asuna and Lisbeth...  
"Darn it.." I mumbled to myself.  
I got my phone and texted Silica if she's available  
'Hey Silica, are you available?'  
I waited for a few seconds, I heard a text beep  
'Yeah, what do you need?'  
'I am here at the mall close by Kirito's house, can you come by?'  
'I could come, I'll be there in a few minutes' 'Okay'  
I waited for a few minutes, I check at the time. "Is she here yet?!" I thought to myself  
"I made it Sinon!"  
I jumped, and looked back "Gosh Silica, don't do that next time!"  
She giggled, "Sorry...What do you need?"  
"Umm well, I lost Asuna and Lisbeth.. So want to just walk around the mall with me?"  
She gave me a dirty look, "Are you serious? Just for a walk?!"  
"Maybe a talk?"I suggested  
"Ugh fine.. Why not we find Asuna and Lisbeth?"  
"Okay, a walk and talk and find Asuna and Lisbeth"  
She stayed quiet for a while, "Fine..."

Me and Silica walked around the mall to find Asuna and Lisbeth  
"I don't know where they are...Lets rest for awhile.." Silica said  
"Okay.."  
We both sat on a bench. It was so quiet, so I started a conversation  
"Silica, how did you and Kirito met?" I asked  
"Uhh well, it started that I was alone in the Forest in Sword Art Online..And, Pina sacrificed her life for me.."  
I stayed quiet. I didn't know Silica was alone in the forest... I think she was 13 by then?  
"How old were you?"

"12..." She answered  
Oh wow...  
"Kirito saved me and he helped me bring Pina back to life..."

Just then we both saw Asuna and Lisbeth with a bag full of..Stuff...  
"Asuna! Lisbeth! Where have you two been?!" I yelled  
"Gosh, when are you going to stop yelling?" Lisbeth told me  
"We were buying clothes for Kirito" Asuna answered, "...When is Kirito's birthday?" I ask  
"Tomorrow" they both said  
"Alright, what about get him a nice cake?" Silica joined in  
"Ehh, yeah!"

 ** _Kazuto PoV_**

Never, in my life. I thought Sugu had a 'thing' for me..I have to confront her.  
I made my way to her room, I lay my ear against the door, I could hear her sobbing.  
I'd sigh, I open her bedroom door and walked in.  
"Sugu, I'm sorry" I sat right next to her and put my hands on her shoulder  
I never saw Sugu this hurt before. I could just feel a lump in my throat

"Kirito.."  
"Yes Sugu?"  
"Make sure, I never see Asuna" She warned me.  
This made me worried, she hates Asuna. Which can affect my relationship for both...  
"Sugu, Asuna didn't do anything between you and me" I told her  
She looks away from me, "You W-Would risk everything for her, B-But never for M-Me" she cries harder  
Yes, maybe I've risked more for Asuna, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't risk for Sugu,  
She ignores me. The room is full of silence..It was for a few more minutes...I have to think of something..  
Wait a second, Sugu always wanted to cook.. So maybe I should ask if she wants to..  
"I got some free time.. Want to make dinner for the two of us.."  
She looked at me with a confused face, I know I am not good at cooking. But I would give it a try..  
"O-Okay.."  
At least she stopped crying...

So me and Sugu is at the kitchen thinking of what to make...  
"Sugu, what would you like to make?" I ask  
"Hmm, Wonton soup!" She said jokingly  
"Uhh, okay.."  
"Wait, wait! I was just kidding!" she laughs  
I am glad that she is happy. In the other hand, I don't know how to make Wonton soup...But I'll try...  
"But can we do it?"  
"Okay!"  
 _Few minutes later..._

Me and Sugu finished making Wonton Soup  
"Okay, lets give it a try!" Sugu said  
I got a spoon and took a sip, It wasn't too bad for my first try..  
"How do you like it?" Sugu asked  
I really didn't like it that much but I didn't want to hurt her feelings  
"It's good..."  
She smiles and gives me a hug  
Just then I heard the entrance door open  
I saw Silica, Sinon, Lisbeth, and Asuna going inside the house  
Sugu ended the hug and both of us went to see the group

 ** _Asuna PoV_**

I got inside the house with my friends and I see Kirito and Sugu  
"Kirito, Sugu I am back!" I shouted out,  
"Asuna, I am glad you're back. How was the mall?" Kirito asked me  
Well, I did bought stuff in the mall for kirito. But before I went back home, I told Lisbeth hide them..  
"It was great, all of us just spent time there. We didn't bought anything" I said, he smiles back "I'm glad you had fun"  
I glanced at Sugu, "Sugu, how was school?"  
"Great, I guess..." She said sternly and looks away from me.  
Sugu is not acting the way she normally does, which worries me... "Umm okay.."  
Silica looks at her phone "Well, I have to go now. Bye guys!"  
"Me too" Lisbeth joined in, "Me three" Sinon said  
"Alright, well bye guys!" I told them.

 _Night_

I sat the master bedroom bed and see Kirito sleeping  
I start to cuddle him  
He woke up, "Kirito.."  
"Mhm?"  
"Sugu is acting differently towards me..Did I do anything wrong?" I ask  
"You did nothing wrong Asuna..It's just the sibling relationship between me and her.."  
If it is, she wouldn't be angry towards me..  
"Are you sure Kirito?"  
"I'm sure.."  
He then kissed me on my forehead, "I love you"  
"I love you too.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday (Edited)

_**Hey guys, I may or may not change some lines later on.  
So if there is any spelling errors or anything you want me to fix, please tell me.  
Enjoy.**_

Sugu PoV

I woke up, excitingly  
Today is Kirito's Birthday and I can't mess it up!  
I get off the bed  
Once I set my first foot down, a thought came across. I have no gifts for kirito!  
My heart started beating faster...  
What am I going to give him? A cake!?  
No! I need something good...

I kept looking around my room. Thinking what I can find for Kirito..  
I look at my closet, my drawers. Everywhere!  
Making my bedroom a mess  
Until I heard the door opened  
"Sugu, what are you doing?" Asuna giggled as she enters the room  
"I uh...I-It's none of your business!" I yell at her  
She gave me a shock look, just before I could do anything else.. Kirito arrived standing next to the door "What's going on?"  
"It's nothing.." I lie  
He raise an eyebrow, "Then why did I heard yelling?"  
"Umm, well I interrupted Sugu..She has a reason to yell at me..It's nothing serious Kirito" Asuna told him  
I stayed still, Kirito looks at me and Asuna  
He sighs, "Let's just start the day already.."

 _Breakfast was made._

Breakfast is served  
"Here you go Sugu" Asuna says as she give me the breakfast  
Usually I would thank Asuna for every meal  
But this time I gave no response  
I just then started eating. I can see Asuna and Kirito having a great time eating breakfast together..  
I still couldn't think what I can get for Kirito...I am probably the only one who doesn't have a gift for Kirito..  
Maybe I should text Silica. Hopefully she's awake..  
"Finished" I say, giving my empty plate to Asuna. I walk to my bedroom and texted Silica

'Hey Silica, didn't mean to bother you. But you have any idea I can make for Kirito's birthday?'  
I wait for minutes..Still no response. Silica is probably busy sleeping..Or whatever the heck she is doing..Maybe just flirting with a guy...  
Why bother asking?  
I look at the time on my phone and realized that I had to get ready for school, I quickly went to my closet and get dressed on my uniform  
and started running out of my room  
"Bye Kirito!" I shouted out while I was running out of the house

 _ **Silica PoV (Walking to school)  
**_

Today is Kirito's Birthday, I wonder what is Sugu going to get for him?  
Yesterday she texted me that she didn't want to go to the mall with _us_ , I asked why and she didn't respond..  
Wondering if she was or is in a bad mood or...She could be mad at me?  
But what did I do wrong?  
I yawn, "Hey Ayano!" I look back. It is Sugu, "Yes?" I respond back  
"Today is Kirito birthday, and..." Her voice trailed off  
"You have no gifts for him? I guess" I said  
She nods  
I kinda expected that... "And I need some help...Can you help me find some gifts for Kirito?"  
"Umm Sure?"

"Alright. One question, have you got my text earlier today?" she ask me  
My eyes widen up, I haven't gotten any text since yesterday...  
"Uhhh. I didn't.." I said with honesty  
"It's alright..Wanna walk to school together?"  
"Yeah"  
Me and Sugu were like, Childhood friends.  
we both went to the same Middle School, and celebrated each others' birthday.  
Those were the good old days.

Just as we made it to School, I waved good-bye to Sugu.

 _ **Hours later (Silica PoV)**_

After school I caught up with Sugu and went to shopping with her  
We went in the gift shop  
"Alright, what do you want to get for Kirito?"  
She didn't respond, instead she just went to aisles and leaving me behind at the entrance  
I stayed at the corner by the entrance of the shop  
Good thing is that this shop is little  
Minutes later she came back with stuff..  
"I made my choice, A watch and new headphones for Kirito!" She told me  
We went to the cashier and paid the gifts..Well, Sugu paid them..  
I went to my phone and made a chat group with Asuna, Sugu, Asada, Rika, and me  
'Okay guys, we're going to surprise Kirito by dinner time' I texted

 _ **Asuna PoV**_

It's dinner time and it is time to surprise Kirito  
Everyone came to the house when Kirito had to do his work. Now they are all hiding in the Master Bedroom  
I sat with Kirito and Sugu to eat dinner, I kept thinking about the gifts for Kirito. I am pretty sure he will like them though.  
Also I think Kirito deserves more than a gift..  
But I'll think about it later..  
I spoke up "Kirito, I have something to surprise for you"  
He swallowed his food, "What is it?"  
"Follow me" I got off the chair and leaded him to the Master bedroom, while Sugu is following from behind  
I turned on the lights and everyone shouted out "Happy Birthday Kirito!"  
I looked at Kirito face and he was shocked, more like shock in happiness.  
"C'mon Kirito, open the gifts!" Klein shouted out  
Kirito walks in and looks at the gifts, he picks one  
"From Sugu" He annouced  
He opens up the gift and smiles  
"A watch and new headphones, thank you Sugu" He put the gift aside and hugs Sugu

Kirito opened everyone else, the only three left is the one from me  
He started unwrapping the _last ones_ , "This one is from Asuna" Kirito announced  
Unwrapping the gifts and opening the first one  
"New clothes" He said  
Then, opened the second one. "More clothes"  
Just then the last one, He opens it up "Perfume"  
He got up from his knees and looks at me, grabbing my hands, he pulls me close to him "I love you Asuna" Kirito said to me with a soft tone  
"I love you too" I responded, he then kisses me  
"Oh my goodness! The Love Birds are kissing!" Lisbeth is really amazed...  
The kiss stopped and everyone clapped, "That was so..Pretty!" Klein said with watery eyes  
"Everyone, thank you for the gifts" Kirito said

 _All the guests left the house  
_  
I went to Sugu bedroom, "Goodnight Sugu"  
"Goodnight Asuna...Asuna, I am sorry how the way I treated you the past two days.." She apologizes

"Sugu, I forgive you, I understand how you felt"  
Kiss Sugu on her forehead, I walked towards the exit.  
But I stopped for a moment, I turn around.  
"Have a good sleep" I say to her  
She nods her head

I left the bedroom and headed to the Master Bedroom. I see Kirito sleeping, I lay down and started stroking his hair  
He slowly open his eyes, "Oh, Kirito. I didn't mean to wake you up.." I apologize  
"Asuna, I don't mind waking up and seeing your beautiful face" He said in a romantic voice  
My cheeks started to get red. "Thank you Kirito"  
We both started to cuddle each other, "Kirito...Will you L-Love me?" I nervously asked.  
He hesitated, "Asuna, I will love you whenever you want"  
In reply, I smiled.  
He makes me lay on him, he puts his arms around my body.  
We both start to kiss each other.  
"You're ready?" he ask  
I nodded

 _That night, was special and romantic._

 ** _Thanks for reading!  
If there is anything you want me to do, then ask me :D_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Birth of The Baby

_**Update: Spelling errors have been fixed and some lines have been changed.  
Sorry for being unactive.**_

 _ **Kirito PoV  
**_  
 _ **The Birth of the baby**_

"Kirito!" I woke up immediately by the scream of Asuna. I tumbled out of the bed, I quickly got up and ran towards her, I see her in pain  
"My water just broke!" She told me, "Okay, I am going to tell Sugu!"

Honestly, I have mix feeling about this. I'm happy that I will be a father, and I am worried. Will I be a good father?  
There's really no time to think about this. Asuna is in labor now..I need to focus the about _present_!  
I started running towards Sugu bedroom, almost falling on my knees. I burst the door open, "Kirito do-"  
"Sugu head to the car now!" She raise an eyebrow, I fireback a serious look to her. She noticed that I was not kidding and ran towards the car  
While I helped Asuna get to the car

 _In The Hospital_ _ **  
**_  
"Sir, stay out here with your sister" the doctor told me, he turned around and went to the delivery room. Me and Sugu sat on a bench  
Sugu looked at me with a worried expression "Is Asuna going to be okay?"  
"Sugu, Asuna is going to be alright, while we wait here want me to tell you how me and Asuna started being together?"  
She nodded, "Alright, when I was in Aincrad, It was a nice day and I decided to lay down. Just a few minutes later Asuna came up to me, she told me to get up and start practicing.  
But, I told her how nice the day it was..She just stared at me and I just fell asleep"  
Sugu started laughing, I also started laughing  
We both stopped, Sugu yawns. "Don't mind if I rest on your shoulders?" She asked me, I shook my head  
She then rest her head on my shoulders

 _Hours Later.._

"Sir...Sir..."  
I opened my eyes and see the doctor..I just then became fully awake  
"Um, sorry for that..W-What do you need?"  
"Your wife has just given birth to the baby.."  
I hesitated, how long I was sleeping?  
Was I really a heavy sleeper through all that noise?!  
"Sir you okay?"  
Seriously, I can't stand this doctor calling me "Sir" all the time.  
"Yes I am okay."

We walked inside the room and I see Asuna holding the baby with a white blanket  
She looks at me and smiles  
I walk up to her  
"It's a boy" she softly told me, "I guess we will name him..Takuto" I said  
Takuto, is the perfect name...  
Asuna carefully gave me the baby  
"Sir, your wife should get a rest" The Doctor told me  
"Okay, I'll take care of the baby"  
I came out of the room and I showed her the baby  
Sugu saw the baby and showed a very happy face  
"What's his name?" She ask me  
"Takuto"

 _ **Present (Asuna PoV)**_

Ever since I had Takuto I have been very busy, I haven't been to any virtual game in a few years... Yeah all my friends are in touch with me  
We've got a new game that is similar to ALO about two years ago, which is called ALOE **(ALfheim Online Extreme)** it will transferred your saved data, but it's not the same as the original game. Never have we allowed Takuto to play it.

I look at the time and started putting vagetables on the counter, I grabbed a knife and started cutting them  
Then I get a slow cooker and poured veggies into it  
I put the slow cooker to low  
After the stew made it to the right temperature  
I grab a bowl and pour some stew and put it on the dinner table  
I put a towel on top of the bowl to keep warm.

 _Hours Later_

"Mother I am home!" Takuto yelled out  
"Takuto dinner is on the table!" I told him  
He walks up to the dinner table and sat on his chair. He uncovers his bowl and started eating his stew  
I went to the slow cooker and served myself, I walked to the dinner table and sat with Takuto  
Takuto took a break from eating his stew  
"When will father get back from work?" he asks me  
"Maybe in a few hours.." I answered  
He stares at his bowl.  
"Mother can I go play that ALOE Game?" he asked

I sigh, "Takuto, I think you're a little too young.."  
He frowned, "B-But one of father's friend told me that she played when she was 12!.. And now I am 12."  
Thinking twice about letting him play  
Really, there is nothing that could make the game corrupt.  
Like it's been awhile the game had a glitch or anything...Nothing ever happened in that game like SAO...  
"Okay, you can play..But for 30 minutes"  
He got off his chair and hugged me "Thank you mother!"  
I kissed him on the forehead, "Your welcome"  
"The equipments is in the Master Bedroom closet!" I told him  
He nods and ran to the closet

Maybe one day...We all could play ALOE together...

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!  
Ps: I don't know how to make a stew...  
Also, I didn't want to write too many details about how Kirito met Asuna for copyright reasons.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The First Time

**Takuto PoV**

"Link Start!"  
'Game Loading'

'Username'  
*Takuto*

'Langauge'  
*English*

'Loading...'

* * *

All I see is a white light.  
Then I see a world.  
A world that is full of fairys  
And a populated town

I look at my hands, my whole body.  
 _Woah_ I say to myself.  
Is this really ALfheim Online Extreme?  
I move my body a little bit. Yeah, maybe I can get surprised a little too easily. But It's really cool that you can actually move your body  
In a game!  
Why I didn't did this _Earlier?  
_ I start to walk around the town. Nice town...But, what do I do in this game?  
As I see the town I see different players from different cities and countries!  
The beauty of the town distract me from what I am walking to  
Like, the town has nice buildings, nice trimmed trees like it was trimmed yesterday, cool stores!  
So much to explain.

Just then I bumped into someone.  
I looked what I bumped into. It's a girl. She has a long brown hair and blue eyes. She looks pretty and looks kinda Teen-Ish..  
"O-s-Sorry...I-I didn't mean to bump into you"  
I could feel the anxiety kicking in.  
She giggles, "You seem new. Anyways, I'm not going to get mad at you. Just try to pay attention next time."  
I expected a punch or so. But she's actually really nice.  
"Um, thanks? I guess..."  
"Hmm. Looks like you need a tour of this town.." She told me. She suddenly grabbed my hands and pushed me to a mountain that is elevated enough to see mostly  
Of the city.  
"This city is called Yggdrasil" She continues  
"It has a lot of stores and places to go"  
She stares at the view of the city  
There was silence between us  
I start "Umm...So how do I get stuff and..How do I level up?"  
She turns to me "Well, you need to get training first. I'm going to give you some armor"

She then opens her menu and opened 'Trade'  
"There, check our your inventory"  
Seriously, I rather learn things by myself than acting stupid infront of a pretty girl. Actually, anyone!  
"Umm, how do you open up Menu?"  
Just silence  
"Oh, you slide your finger from up to down" She said.  
"...Oh."

 _ **Silica PoV (Walking to College)**_

I'm in college and I haven't really changed...Just my age.  
Maybe look a little bit older...But not much.  
Two days ago, Asuna called me and invited me to Takuto 13th Birthday Party  
The last time I met Takuto, Is when he was like 4...  
"Silica! Silica! Wait up!"  
I turned around. It's Sinon...Or should I say Asada..  
She always come and tell me big events...By the time she caught up to me  
The idea clicked me that she is going to tell me about Takuto Birthday.  
"S-Silica, A-Asuna told me" She couldn't finished her sentence  
"Um. About Takuto 13th Birthday?" I said  
She nods while trying to catch her breath

Another thing about Asada, is that I always tell her to say my _Real name_. Because she always yells out my Sao Name  
And there will be people looking at me. But no matter what I tell her, she always say my Sao Name.  
Heck! There was a cute boy that was ignoring me until Asada said my Sao Name. When he heard it, he asked me out. The minute he started flirting with me  
Asada will sing the song of me and him sitting on a tree kissing...That was when I was 13 years old.

I look at the time on my phone. "Asad-I mean Sinon. I have to go now for one of my class.."  
She went from trying to catch her breath to a surprised face  
"Okay!"  
She runs back to where she came from  
...That works every time.  
The first time I met Sinon. She was very calm and serious  
Now for some odd reason. She can get crazy sometimes...  
Like...She will come out of the wood works and tell me what is happening about the world.  
"Wait Silica. I forgot to tell you about what happened in Brazil!"  
Like now...  
Is this just a nightmare or what?


	8. Chapter 8: The Corruption

_**Takuto PoV**_

"Thanks for the armor...What is your name?" I ask.  
Usually I don't ask people their names. I would say Ma'am or Sir.  
But somehow it slipped out of my mouth  
"My name is Sakura..What about yours?" She told me  
I start to scratch my head "Well, my name is Takuto..."  
Her eyes lighten up when I told her my name.  
Does that mean she likes my name?  
My aunt told me that if a girl eyes lighten up for something you did or said  
That means she likes it.  
But is that true?  
"That's a nice name!"  
I'll take that as a yes.  
"Thanks..."  
One thing about me..Actually two things about me  
Is that sometimes I can be socially awkward and I can be shy  
But, I've never been this shy before...  
Why am I so shy right now?...Does that mean I like the girl?  
I don't know really. One thing for sure, I hope she's not in the same school as me. Because if she is...My friends will start talking about me and her  
Until the world ends.  
One thing that freaks me out is that I heard of her name and she looks similar..

"Ahem, what are you doing to my sister?"  
I turn around and I see a guy. Short spiky black hair, and blue eyes  
Well. I am not going to describe his looks that much  
But...He for sure is older than me. And dress sorta Emo-Ish  
"I-I'm J-Just talking to H-Her...I am doing nothing bad to her."  
He raise an eyebrow. "Relax dude! I was just messing with you."  
I look back at Sakura, "So, this is your...Brother?" I asked.  
She nods, "He's always annoying..."  
"Hey, I caught you in act!" He says mockingly

"Act in what?" she questions.  
He chuckles, "Act in talking to a boy, probably a boy you find cute!"  
I would defend her...But in a situation like this, I would not...  
For the reason if I do, there will be rumors of me and her together...  
"Oh shut up! I don't like him. He's just a new player!" She fires back.

I break up the argument, "Okay guys! I just want to know how to play this darn game!" I yelled out  
They both look at me.  
Maybe I was a little too harsh...  
"Dude, you spoke like a man!" Sakura's brother said  
Sakura rolls her eyes, "Lets just show him how to play the game..."  
Her brothers interrupts "But isn't there like a tutorial?"  
"It would appear once you enter the world. Did it appear?" He ask me  
I shook my head, "Let me see"  
I open up my menu and look for the guide or tutorial..Whatever you want to call it  
But there is no tutorial!  
"There's no guide or any tutorial...Is it a glitch?"

"Maybe try to log out and log back in?" Sakura suggested  
"Okay"  
Again, I open up my menu and press the Log Out button  
But it doesn't work?  
I keep pressing the Log Out button and nothing!  
"Guys...the Log Out button doesn't work..." I told them

They both look at me with a disbelief face.  
Sakura tried it herself and she get the same thing.  
Then I hear a man's voice "This can't be happening like SAO!"  
SAO?  
Did he meant Sword Art Online?  
I heard about the game, but I haven't heard anything really bad in SAO...  
Then I hear everyone screaming and going crazy over the news  
What the heck is happening?  
I don't get it!?

 _ **Asuna PoV**_

Takuto should be going offline any minute now, but he's still in!  
I take a deep breath, maybe he's just having fun...I turn on the TV and put on the news  
'Breaking News Live'  
'People playing Alfheim Online Extreme are stuck in the game. We haven't confirmed yet that it is the same as the SAO Corruption'  
Once I heard that, I almost burst into tears  
Takuto is stuck there!  
I went to get my phone and called Kirito

'Yes Asuna?'  
'Kazuto! Takuto is stuck in the Alfheim Online Extreme game!...It might be the same as SAO!'  
'Okay Asuna, I'll get there soon!'  
He then hang up on me.  
I can't let Takuto be stuck there alone!  
The only way he can get out of this alive  
If I go in...

 _ **Sinon Pov**_

After college and all those boring stuff, I called Silica if she can go shopping with me  
So I am here waiting for her

For some odd reason, everyone looks hurt, crazy, or worried.  
I wonder why?  
Then I see Silica enter the mall  
Her expression are the same like the others  
More like worried  
She hurries to me  
"Sinon, I need to tell you something!...IMPORTANT!"  
Silica barely tells me something important...  
Well, besides college...  
I would be the one who will tell her about the world.  
Like, is the world coming to an end or is it more than that?  
THE UNIVERSE?

Silica caught up to me  
"Sinon! People playing ALOE are stuck in the game!"  
...I thought it was more serious  
"I know, I heard. But we can't do anything about it.."  
Maybe because I'm a wuss...  
"No! TAKUTO IS STUCK IN THAT GAME!"  
My eyes widened, "How? Like how did you know if he's stuck in there and how did he got in?"  
Asuna doesn't let Takuto play the game...Unless? I don't know...?  
"Well, Asuna let him get in...And Asuna told me about the news..."  
Oh...  
"What can we do to save him?"  
She shrugs

"I got an idea! What about we go in and fight bosses and help Takuto and find a way out!" Silica said.  
"Who's 'We'?"  
She gave me a dirty look  
"We means...Asuna, Kirito, Leafa, Me, Agil, Klein, and you" She answered  
"You mean Asuna, Kazuto, Sugu, You, Andrew, Tsuboi, and me?"  
Just Silence...  
"Don't get sarcastic on me..."


	9. Chapter 9: Just The Start (Edited)

**_Sorry guys for the wait, I have been busy for the past week.  
Also, Happy Holidays to all!_**

Kazuto PoV

I hurry to my boss room. My whole body is sweating, never I thought there would be another corruption in a game like SAO.  
My child is stuck in there!  
We never know what will happen to him there.

I finally see the boss room and open up the door. Barging in.  
"Kazuto, that was unpleasant of you" He stood up from his seat.  
"I'm sorry boss, but I need you to make an exception!"  
He raises an eyebrow, "Exception of what?"  
"It's an emergency, my son is stuck inside a game!"  
He looks speechless.  
"Kazuto, are you trying to pull my leg?"  
"No I'm not sir." I said in a solid voice  
He sat down on his seat, "You can go for two days, but after those two days..You better get back to work." He told me in a sternly voice  
"Alright sir"  
I quickly walk out of the room in a pleasant manner.  
Shutting the door behind my back.

 _ **Takuto Pov**_

"What's happening!?" I scream, everyone is screaming and wailing. The world is not ending.  
Or is it that I know of?  
I need to know what's happening in this moment!  
"Sakura, why is everyone going crazy?...What the heck is happening?" I ask, facing towards her.  
Her face says that it's nothing good.  
She sighs, "Everyone in this game are trapped in here. To get out of this game, we need to fight all the bosses. But we all need to be careful, if our Health goes to 0 we will die in the game...And in the real world. This happened in Sword Art Online." She's says in a shaking voice.  
My eyes widened, "This is probably the last time I will see my family" I say under my breath.

"Guys, I know we can make it alright. If we three can team together." Sakura's brother said, standing in a position like he's a leader  
"But only THREE people! We need more than three!" I rasped  
Sakura's brother face changed from the face of hope to the face of hostility.  
"Listen little guy, it's whether fight on your own and die or team together and live!" He snaps back  
He starts to corner me towards a wall.  
I try not to show fear. He chuckles, "You try to act tough. But I can see the fears on your pupils!"  
"I'm not scared!...M-My father taught me how to fight!" I said.  
Really, my father never taught me how to fight.  
It's just a story I'm making up.  
"Kai, leave the boy alone" Sakura told her brother.  
He looks at Sakura, "You can't tell me what to do, I am older than you!"

"Just because you're a older brother than me. Doesn't mean you have the right to tell me what to do...You're not my parents!" Sakura snaps  
Kai makes a grin, "Oh really? Mother said that I AM the one in CHARGE of you!" He shouts in a demanding voice.  
These siblings fight like cats and dogs...  
Maybe I'm lucky that I don't have a sister or a brother...

 _ **Sinon PoV**_

"Silica, we can't just let time pass by just walking to the Kirigaya's House...  
What about...Go to my dorm and play ALOE...?"  
Silica just stayed there still, like a statue, "What?" I ask her, still stayed quiet.  
"Wait, remember Ordinal Scale? You had to wear an Augma. You can be stuck in a game if you're playing with an Augma" Silica said.  
Honestly, I've lost my Augma after I got ALfheim Online Extreme..."But what if you lost your Augma?"

Silica glares at me, "Umm, will you can use a Nervegear...But if you do, you will get stuck in the game"  
I sigh, "Silica, you can use your Augma...I'll use my old Nervegear.."  
She nods with a depressed face.  
Going into ALOE _knowing_ that you will be risking your life is scary.  
But, we can't let Takuto stuck in there.  
I hear Silica sighs, "Alright Sinon, I'm with you. Lets do it!" She starts walking towards the exit. I faked coughed.  
She stops for a second, "Ehh, I mean Asada!"

* * *

"This is my dorm!"  
I showed Silica as she walks in. I search pictures of friends on my drawers.  
"Sinon what are you looking for?" Silica asks.  
"A pitcure" I said. "Okay..."  
Then I grabbed a picture of Asuna and Kirito and pulled it out of the drawer, "This picture that I took of Asuna and Kirito together!"  
Silica's face expression was like a parent who figured out a big secret that their child was hiding.  
"SINON! WHO THE HECK WILL STALK A COUPLE AND TAKE A PICTURE OF THEM KISSING?" Silica yelled at the top of her lungs in anger.  
I grabbed my camera that was laying on my desk and raised it to eye point.  
"Say cheese!"  
"Don't you dare take a picture of me this angry!" She protest  
She snatches the camera out of my hand and puts it down at my night stand.

-Beep-  
Silica's angry face changed to a concern face.  
"What's that?" She asks  
I pull out my phone out of my back pocket and turn it on.  
A notification pop up on the screen saying 'Breaking News'  
Then I realized that we ACTUALLY forgot what happened.  
"Silica, I'm going to find the Nervegear" I told her  
She nods, "Okay S-S-Asada"  
I look in the corner of my room and see a huge black box, I walk close to it.  
Opening it slowly, like it is a delicate box. And there it is, opened.  
I grab the Nervegear and sigh. "Who will go in the game first?"

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

I look into my brother's eyes with anger, I try to find some words so he can back off.  
But I can't.  
"Okay Kai, you have it this time!"  
"Awe Yes!" He yelled out, jumping in victory. I glance at Takuto, he quickly looks at me.  
After Kai was too tired to celebrate, he backs up a little.  
"Hmm, does Sakura likes Takuto?" He says.  
I quickly reacted in a way that it supported what Kai said.  
"Of course not!" I yell at Kai with anger.  
Before I could do anything or one of us three can do or say, a big crowd of people were shouting out names.  
Those names I heard before...  
"Look! It's Silica and Sinon!" A person screamed pointing at the two girls  
"Omg Silica!"  
"Is it really them?!"

The three of us stand there watching the whole crowd surrounding the two girls.  
 _Silica and Sinon...I can't remember!  
_ The two made it out of the crowds and they stand in front of us..They scanned the three of us, like they are looking for someone.  
Takuto walked foward to them.  
"Who are you two?" Takuto asked. The girl with ponytails spoke up, "I'm Silica, this is my friend..A-Sinon..Umm who are you three?"  
Kai first introduced himself, "I'm Kai, 19, Single and I'm in level Forty-S-"  
I punch his stomach, "Kai! It's not the time for love okay?!" I told him.  
"I was just joking!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm Sakura, this is my brother Kai..and This is a boy that I just met...Takuto"  
Silica looked at Takuto, "Takuto!" She hugs him. I raise an eyebrow, "Takuto...Do you know her?"  
He shakes his head.  
Silica lets go of him. "Takuto, it's me..Keiko!...One of your Father's friends!"

"Okay, okay, okay...So! You're Silica..And you know him?" Kai interrupts  
Silica nods.  
"..Also, do you know that you're stuck in a game...? Have you ever heard the news?!" He starts to mock Silica.  
"Kai!...Don't start!" I said.  
"No time for fights, this is just the _start"_ Sinon said. Silica brings out a map from her inventory, "First, we need to train you guys...And we will go to the Ancient Forest.


	10. Chapter 10: Long Time No See

_**Hey guys, I might update this Chapter.  
I'm just posting it now to let you guys know that I didn't stop :)  
**_

 _ **Sorry for the late post!**_

 _ **Asuna PoV**_

While I'm waiting for Kirito to get home, I look into the Storage room for the second Nervegear.  
Unfortunately, we only have two Nervegears. Takuto is using the first one.  
The Storage room is full of stuff that we barely use, and some that Takuto used to play when he was little.  
I search in boxes and no sign of the Nervegear.  
Then I see a black box hiding on a corners with other boxes on top of it.  
I put all the boxes that is on top of it by my side. I pick up the black box, some letters are missing from it.  
*S ORD AR ON LI E*  
But right besides it, there lay a Augma; which was used for Ordinal Scale.

"Do you need help?" I turn around and see Kirito standing there by the door of the Storage Room.  
I nod, I pick up the box with the Augma on top of it. I set it down on the bed of the master bedroom.  
"Are you going to use the Nervegear or the Aguma?" Kirito ask me, "I'll use the Augma, are you coming with me Kirito Kun?"  
He sadly shakes his head, he told me why he couldn't go, "I'm sorry Asuna..."

 _ **Sinon PoV  
**_

"Are we there yet?!" Kai complains, walking in tiredness. Silica who is walking besides Kai,  
shook her head "Not yet" she response. All of a sudden  
he stomps his foot on the ground, "Who in the world would go miles to the Ancient Forest?!"  
Sakura fakes cough, "Well, you're one of them."  
Kai glares at Sakura, "And you're one of them too!"  
Silica starts to giggle, "Guys, we can fly!"  
The two siblings stares at Silica, "Why you never told us!?" they both yell out.  
I join in, "Because, we usually fly when our destination is far."  
"W-Wait...How long does it take to walk to The Ancient Forest?" Sakura questions.  
Silica pull our her GPS "A few walking distance..like 4 Miles."  
She continues, "We walked about 3.5 Miles...That means we're close!"  
"Feels like it is 9 miles..." Kai commented.

I glance at Takuto who is amazed of the whole place...At least he's not stressed out like the others...  
"Why not just practice here?" Kai suggested, "In the middle of nowhere?" Sakura said.  
"Well, at least it's not in the middle of a desert!" He snaps.  
Silica interrupted, "If Kai wants to Practice here, then lets do it"  
She takes out her dagger, "Who wants to go first?" She asks.  
Kai raises his hand, he takes out his sword.  
They're both still like a rock. In a fighting position.  
"Oh boy" Sakura covers her face with her hands. Kai took his first move, firing towards Silica, in a fast response she blocks it with her dagger.  
Kai lost his grip on the handle of his sword, "Yes! Kai lost!" Sakura shouted.  
He looks at his sister "Shut up"

 _ **Takuto PoV**_

Hours has passed and we're still practicing.  
It isn't my turn yet to practice.  
While I was waiting for my turn, a thought always come..  
That will I make it out of the game fine?  
I've heard that my parents played ALO before, but never went through this situation...I start to get sleepy until I heard my name.  
"Next, Takuto!" Silica announces, I get up and walked to the practice zone.  
I need to show good strength, I've told Kai that I am not weak.  
But, now...It's the time that I can prove my strength.

I take out my sword from the inventory, I sigh.  
 _You can do this!  
_ I put my two hands on the sword handle, Then I rise the sword to nose point.  
Just then I fire towards Silica, with a fast speed that Silica can't response an action fast enough.  
Her HP went down a lot, I stopped before I could've hit a tree.  
I left a dust of dirt surrounding Silica. The dust starts to vanish, leaving behind a coughing Silica.  
"Silica, you okay?" Sinon walks to to her, "-Coughs- I-I'm F-Fine" She response with a shaky voice.

"How did he go so fast?!" Sakura Pauses, "He's a new player!"  
She starts to circle around me like a vulture, trying to see what I have that makes me run with a amazing speed...  
"I see nothing special of him" She said, "Hmm let me see" Sinon joins in.  
Sinon walks up towards me, analyzing everything of me.  
"Hmm, then again...He's the child of Kirito and Asuna, so maybe when two couples have a child some of their powers goes to that child and mixes up?"

The word, _Kirito_ , makes me guessing..Do I have a another father?  
"What's wrong Takuto?" Sinon ask me, I shake my head, "Who is Kirito?"  
Her eyes widened, "Oh um, Kirito is just a Username of your father, Kazuto."  
"Oh, I thought Kirito was a-" my voiced trailed off when I heard a women screamed. I look around my surrounding and I see that everyone heard the noise, not just me.  
"Everyone, stay quiet...I need to track down where the scream came from" Silica ordered. Her cat ears moved to a direction, "I hear someone getting closer to us" She said.  
The sound is becoming more closer. It's like someone walking through the bushes.  
Just then, Silica quickly made a strike to the direction where the noise is coming from.  
"Ow!"

 _ **Silica PoV**_

I strike to where the sound was coming from. Just then, I see a familiar face...Is it Asuna?!  
It's too late to stop, I've already crashed into another body. I quickly get up with pain, I hear a lot of shouts at the background "Silica you okay?!"  
Sinon caught up, "Silica you okay? Where is that creep?!" She ask me  
Asuna showed herself behind the bushes, "It's me A-" *Smack*  
"Sinon! You dummy!" I yell to her, "What? that creep was stalking us...So why not smack him?"  
My face starts to turn red, "It wasn't a creep!"  
I grab Sinon's head and aim her head towards the almost unconscious Asuna  
"Look!"

"Oh..."


	11. Chapter 11: Who Are Those Kids?

_**Guys sorry for a really short chapter, I'll do more next time.  
I am really busy with school!**_

 _ **Asuna PoV**_

"Oh...Sorry Asuna, I-I thought you were a stranger trying to stalk us" She apologizes, "It's okay Sinon, can you give me a hand?" I ask.  
She grabs my hand and helps me get up.  
I get up on my feet, Silica, who is besides Sinon, looks like she's trying to find an answer "Asuna, what got you here?" she cocks her head, "Variety of reasons, but I'm mainly here for my child...I didn't know you guy were here though"  
I look behind Silica and Sinon, and I see Takuto with two other teenagers.  
"Who are those kids?" I ask, Sinon turned to face the kids "Well, those two are kids we found with Takuto...Their names are Kai and Sakura"  
"Looks like they are having a good time" Silica contributes to the conversation.

Suddenly, a demanding male voice came in "Okay enough bonding here! We could be food!"  
Everyone turned to Kai, I look at both Kai and Sakura  
Then the young teenage boy, Kai looks at me "Oh, sorry about that...I am Kai, 15 and this is my annoying sister Sakura" He points to his sister  
"Nice to meet you Kai and Sakura, my name is Asuna" I greet them. He softly grabs my hair and starts to run his finger through it "Asuna, what a lovely name"  
Takuto walks between me and Kai, making Kai letting go of my hair "Kai, she's my mother!"  
He glares at Takuto, "So? Does it even m-"  
Sakura interrupts, "Kai, she has a child and that means she's taken!" she glance at me "Or maybe...I really don't know"

Silica walks closer to the teenagers, "Asuna does have a husband..."  
She looks at Kai, "and Kai...He's just like another Klein..."  
"Speaking of Klein, does he know that we entered ALO..?" I ask.  
Both Silica and Sinon started to sweat, "I forgot to tell him.." Silica told me.

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

I start to get a little impatient of how much the day is going by and we as a team are just doing nothing..  
Everyone here is talking about stuff in their real life while I am here waiting to do something.  
"Sakura is there anything bothering you?" Silica asks me, "Of course there is!" I yell out.  
She paused for a moment, "Okay...Um what is it?"  
"It's 'cause we are wasting our time on talking and doing nothing!" I screamed on the top of my lungs  
It was so loud that birds went flying out of trees.

"Jeez, you didn't had to be rude" Asuna put in.  
I'd sigh, "I'll be so nice next time that I will have to bow down to you, Asuna-San" I said with sarcasm.  
Silica walks in between us, "Okay lets get going and no arguing.." She said in a annoyed tone.

 _-In Yggdrasil-_

"Okay guys, I think we could do a boss fight all together?" Kai said, I Immediately stopped  
"Kai, hold your horses...Tomorrow we could, but look at the others in the party" I point to the others  
He puts on a face of disgust, "Okay fine, any hotels close by?"  
I shrug, "I think we need a GPS?"  
The only person in this party who has a GPS is Silica, I turn around towards her.  
"Silica, can I borrow your GPS?" I ask, "Sure" she takes out her GPS and hands it to me.  
I search for the nearest Hotel on the GPS "Okay, there's a hotel a few blocks away" I said.

Kai snatches the GPS from my hand, I quickly try to get it back but he starts to run, "Follow me guys!"

"Stupid brother" I say under my breath.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mysterious Cave

_**Hey guys! Another Chapter released!**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait!**_

 **Third Person PoV**

The Members of the Party arrived at Boss Floor 1; Located in a cave where Enormous Mice, Bats, and strange furry clawed creatures live.  
Sakura pulls out her lighting object; Flashlight. "So how can we find the way to the Boss Room without going the wrong way?" she asks  
"Unfortunately, my GPS isn't designed for mazes" was Silica reply.

All the members of the Party stood in the center of a maze, with no knowledge of the maze, they decided to split up in two groups.  
Sinon, Kai, and Silica in one group; while Asuna, Sakura, and Takuto goes on another group.

(First Group)

The three 'young adults' walking down a mysterious side of the Cave.  
Knowing that there are creepy creatures among them, making sounds that travels through the Cave. Kai who is shaken by the sounds "Jeez, never thought I would go to a creepy cave" he shivers a bit, Silica told Kai her experience on SAO. "Wow, so you almost died in a f-f-f"

Kai starts to stutter when he heard a creature scream.  
"What was that?!" he yells out. Sinon who is behind Kai "Maybe we're close to a 'nest' of monsters.." she replies.  
Silica pulls out her Dagger; Ebon Dagger.  
"Get ready" she said.

(Second Group)

"Takuto, I know we just met, but how old are you?" Sakura asks as her voice echoes around the Cave.  
In reply, Takuto told her his age. "Oh, I am thirteen" She added.  
Both children stayed close together while Asuna is leading the group.  
Suddenly, the leader of the group stopped. "What is it Asuna?" Sakura asks.  
Asuna starts to look around her surrounding, "Someone is eavesdropping us" she says under her breath.  
Then a growl sound comes from a direction, Takuto stands behind his mother.  
The shadow of the creature begins to grow as it comes more closer and closer..

(First Group)

"Get ready" Silica said, she raises her Dagger, ready for battle.  
The other members of the group stands behind Silica, for they are ready for battle also.  
Just then, the creature charges at Silica.  
Silica fires her Dagger at the creature, but did not prevented the attack of the creature, who has bitten her.  
She flinched, the others attacks the creature. Sinon, who did the last kill.

"Wow, you're a strong women!" Kai told her with amazement. She giggles.  
She looks behind her, her eyes widened. "Silica you okay?!"  
Silica shakes her head, "The C-Creature, it bit me and..And.."  
Kai got worried "And..?"  
No response, Silica just looks both at Kai and Sinon, she then faints.

"...SILICA!" They both screamed.

"Her HP, it's not down to 0. But I think that creature was venomous!" Sinon said.  
Kai nodded, "But, if we don't take the venom out, then her HP would go down to 0!"

Sinon picks up Silica, "We need to find the others, QUICK!"

(Second Group)

"It's been 3 minutes, yet no creature came out yet" Sakura yawns.  
Asuna continues to stare at the shadow, just then the group hears people screaming for help.  
The screams get closer. Takuto on the other hand, is wondering where the screaming are coming from.  
Sakura who is calm and bored, looking for something that will wake her up.  
She looks at the opposite direction from the Shadow. Her eyes widened. She see Sinon carrying Silica and Kai running.

"GUYS! WE NEED TO GO BACK TO TOWN!" Sinon screams.  
The shadow of the creature quickly vanishes.  
Asuna turned around and see the other group (First Group) running towards her and her group.  
"W-What happened?" Takuto asks

"WE WILL ANSWER THAT LATER, WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Kai commanded


	13. Chapter 13: Strange Dreams

_**Silica PoV**_

"Where am I?"  
No one replied.  
I find myself lying on a cold ground.  
Everything seems, 'Gloomy', there's no light, and I see no one.  
My mind somehow feel that someone is watching me.  
Then I start to feel goosebumps around my body.  
My shaking body starts to feel cold.  
"W-Who's there?" I ask with a shaky voice.  
A male voice responded, I couldn't understood clearly what he said.  
I waited a few seconds, nothing different happened, and nothing has appeared.  
My hope starts to fade as seconds and minutes passed by.  
But suddenly, at the corner of my eyes, I can see a 'strange cloud' forming, the cloud would become more darker while it is developing.  
The strange dark cloud begins circling around me. It will whispering while it circles around me like a vulture.  
The overwhelm feeling of Paranoia builds up as the dark cloud repeats It's own intimidation moves.  
"Please show yourself!" I shouted.  
The dark cloud refused to show itself, _"I shall not show you my identity. Thus, shall you address me 'Black Shadow' "_ A male voice responded  
I stand up, "Can you please tell me where am I?" I ask.  
 _"You're nowhere, but in your dream"_ was it response.  
The Black Shadow then starts to vanish away.

I stood there, watching the Shadow vanish...  
Out of nowhere...I felt cold water has collide on my face, I quickly open my eyes.  
I could see a few people, but my vision is blurry so I cannot see clear.  
Familiar voices yelling out my name, I rub my eyes and blinked at least a few times.  
My vision which is now more clearer, "H-how did we got here? I thought we were in a maze?" I said in a low voice.  
Everyone stood there, all with worried faces looking at me.  
No one explained what happened. Not even Sinon, who is confident to say anything, even if it's wrong or right.  
The room door opened wide, there came in a female doctor, she glances at me "I see, She has awoken...When she was unconscious we took out the venom on her right arm"  
Everyone of the group nodded in agreement of what the doctor said. The doctor continued to explain some stuff "She will also experience some of these symptoms" she hands out a paper to Sinon.  
Sinon eyes widened, "And don't worry, she will be fine...I've put an Anti-Venom treatment" the doctor replied.

The doctor leaves the room, "Who will stay with Silica for the night?" Kai asks, no answer but everyone looked at each other hoping one will answer.  
"ALRIGHT, then I will!" Kai shouts out. "You better not do anything crazy with her" Sakura said sternly  
I curiously ask "What do you mean by 'crazy'?"  
"I think you would rather not know" Asuna told me.  
Okay...then...  
A few hours later, the whole group left the room but Kai decided to stay with me for the night.  
Nothing came out of Kai's mouth, all he does is read a magazine and sit in a chair.  
"Um..Kai...How old is your sister?" I said nervously. My social skills with guys isn't good, I always talk nervous around them.  
For the reason because they would ask me to go out...And they would act weird around me.  
The only male I would feel comfortable around is Kirito.

"Oh, my sister is 13..And I am 22" he reponse as he put his magazine down on a table.  
I raise an eyebrow, I sat up on the patient bed.  
"Kai...When you were introducing yourself to Asuna, didn't you told her that you are Fifteen?" I said.  
He faces away from me, "Well I am actually 22, the only reason why I said I am 15 is because..." His voice trails off  
"Is because?" I said, trying to make Kai continue his sentence.  
"Is because I thought the whole group age was close...I wanted to fit in and..." his voice trails off again.  
"andiwantedtofindagirlthat isclosetomyagesoicandateher" he said something so fast that I almost couldn't comprehend on what he said.  
I giggle, "I guess you're looking for love?"  
He nods, "Umm how old are you?"  
I reply, "I am 23"  
He faces towards the clock "Silica I think it's time for you to rest" he told me.  
"Okay, night Kai"

* * *

 _ **Kirito PoV**_

I sat on the couch, my mind is thinking of things that can go wrong.  
My mind is always on the subject about Takuto and Asuna.  
But I don't have the option to save my family.

 _"You can go for two days, but after those two days..You better get back to work."_

That's what the boss told me, I have no time to save my only child.  
I don't blame the boss for me not working more than a week.  
But my focus is on Takuto, the only option I have is to quit my job.  
With trembling hands, I'd pull out my phone out of my pocket.  
I started a call with my boss.

*Hello, I've decided to quit my job boss* I said.  
*And why is that?* The Boss answers back.  
*Because I am not going to let my family die in a game!* I yelled at the phone speakers, I then hang up.

I, Kirito, will save My Love and My Child.

 _ **Silica PoV (Dream)**_

I wake up, but it isn't the hospital.  
It's the same place where I had my last dream. This dream is probably telling me something, I thought to myself.  
Suddenly, a cloud forms into a black shadow in front of me. _"Silica, you have returned"_ The same male voice as before has spoken to me.  
It came closer, _"Remember Me, I, Black Shadow"_ It said. I slowly nod, the black shadow starts to roam around me.  
"What do you want from me Black Shadow?" I ask with a soft voice, the shadow has stopped It's movement, _"I have chosen you, to control this world and destroy it!"_ The shadow said with a commanding voice.  
"I'm sorry Black Shadow, I do not have the intent to be evil such" I said in disagreement. The shadow angrily formed bigger, _"You don't want to me to have you as your Foe, so follow my commands!"_

My fear has increased with the anger of the shadow, for I have no choice but to agree. "O-Okay Black Shadow...I will do as what you command me to do" I said with guilt.  
I will soon have to make a way out of this, I do not want to be evil.


	14. Chapter 14: Lost

_**Silica PoV**_

The night has passed and day arrived.  
I awoke lightheaded, and nauseous.  
My upset stomach growled loudly, like a lion's roar. I softly rub my stomach.  
As I sat up on the patient bed, I see Kai asleep on his chair.  
The entrance door of the room opened, The female NPC entered; which is Sinon.  
With her hand holding a peanut bar on her hand.  
She reaches out her arm as she approach me, handing me the peanut bar. "It's for you Silica" she said.  
I grab the bar and unwrap the wrapper, "Thank you Sinon" I told her.  
She nods, Sinon looked at the right side of the bed, and there Kai sleeping on the chair.

Hours later, I got an 'OK' to leave the Hospital. Both the group and I walked out of the Hospital  
The door entrance door of the Hospital has closed before me, I'd sigh.  
"So guys, since I am out...What do we do now?" I ask, the whole group turns around, looking each other for an answer.  
The members of the group were whispering to each other, "Um, we decided to go back to the Hotel that is near by this Hospital" Asuna said.  
"Okay" I said. On our way walking to the hotel that is near by, I hear the same male voice that was in my Dream.  
 _"Silica, go out to the Ancient Forest when everyone will be asleep, and I will meet you there"_

The same male voice that has been bugging me for hours, I've tried to take that voice out of my mind.  
But somehow it keeps coming back, it's always roaming around my mind. I have no way to cease the voice...

When the group entered the hotel building, Kai signed in for a room, sharing with two members (Of the group)..Including him.  
And Asuna who signed out and decided to find another hotel to stay with the other two members of the group.  
The members had decided to make me go with Kai and Sakura. While Takuto goes with Asuna and Sinon.

As me, Kai, and Sakura enters the new room, Sakura decided to watch TV. While me and Kai unpack our needs.  
I remember, when Kirito stayed in a room with me, he was helping me give life to Pina again.  
Wait a second...I haven't seen Pina in years!  
And she's not on top of my shoulders! How could I forget about her?!  
I commence to panic

 _ **Kai PoV**_

I have always unpack by myself, my spoiled brat sister would usually watch TV. Never did she help me.  
But I least I got a helper..Silica..Now we're half way through unpacking, but Silica suddenly stopped.  
"Silica what's wrong?" I ask, no reply...Her face shows that she is worrying about something, "Um Sili-"

"I NEED TO FIND PINA!" She cried, she scrolls through her Inventory. Her eyes lay on every single Items, foods, and clothing in her Inventory  
Jeez what is she trying to do? I thought to myself, I peek at her Inventory while she continues to scroll down, "Woah you had a Beast?" I said.  
"Wait where?!" She replied, I point to where I found it. Without waiting, she desperately selects it, a Beast summons on top of her head.  
A blue feathered looking...Dragon?  
"Pina I am so glad you're okay!" Silica said, almost in tears. "Kyuuuuu!" The feathered creature replied, the body language of the creature showed happiness.  
Silica looks at me with a delighted face, "Thank you Kai!" She wrap her arms around me. "Ehh..No problem Silica" I said, while her arms hug me tighter.  
I slowly pulled her away, "Anyways, you're a Beast Tamer?" I ask her. She nods, "I grew up with Pina and went on adventures with her, she was my only little creature by my side"  
Silica puts down Pina, letting the small creature roam around the room.  
The feathered dragon exited out the room, entering the living room, where my sister is watching TV.  
"Um, Silica...Your pet is leaving the room" I told her in a concern voice, her reply was "Don't worry, Pina doesn't bite"

As the dragon enters the living room, I could imagine how my sister would react. And there it is, her scream.

 _ **Third Person PoV**_

 **H** ours later passed by, midnight begin to occur, Silica sneaking out of the room, for she was told to meet the shadow at the Ancient Forest.  
She slowly turns the door knob, avoiding to make a sound. She successfully exited out of the hotel. Her skin feeling the cool breeze of the night, she commence to flit towards the Ancient Forest. Silica arrives at her destination, she roves around the Forest, with her two eyes she sees the shadow forming in front of her sight.  
 _"I see, you have made it to the Forest"_ The shadow told her, Silica nods, "What do you need from me Black Shadow?" she ask in a nervous tone.  
 _"When you defeat every floor, you will receive the Drop Item from the boss, then you will give it to me"_ the shadow paused _"And once I get all the Item drops I need, I will become a supreme leader and rule this game!"  
_ Silica personally does agree not, but she will instead bite her tongue, for she doesn't want to go in any trouble.  
She did not responded of what he shadow said, _"Are you with me or not?!"_ The shadow said harshly. Silica weakly nods, suddenly, she begin to feel sickness in her stomach.

The girl staggered as she flinched. Now, down to her knees, she cried, but no one came in sight for help. As seconds pass by, Silica commence to lose her consciousness, "What is happening to me?!" She yelled out. The shadow laughed, _"You're in Agony"_ The shadow told her, "W-Why?!" Her face in tears. The shadow did not respond, the black shadow vanish away.  
Silica now knows, that she is forlorn somewhere in the Ancient Forest. Suddenly, blood draws out of her nose, severely. Her pain became more stronger, hoping that her pain would abolish...  
Voices she would hear, and she begin to feel lightheaded.  
Crazy thoughts racing around her mind, thinking that she will no longer see her friends. Never has she experienced such agony.  
Minutes later, she could no more handle the pain, she gave in. Her weak unconscious body lying on the floor, hopeless.

* * *

The Sun rises unto the sky,

Kai awoke on a chair, to start his day, he went to brush his teeth. After he finished, he first woke up Sakura who is sleeping on the couch. "Morning Sister" he said softly, Sakura yawns, "Morning Brother"  
His sister stood up from the couch, and went in the bathroom next to the living room to change.  
Kai came to the room where Silica supposed to be, but he did not find her there. He hurries to his phone that is on the corner of the kitchen counter  
He called Sinon, telling her that Silica is missing, "Hold on, I have a GPS that can track her down" Sinon told Kai.

Sinon successfully found where Silica is located on her GPS, "Gotta love this GPS" she told under her breath.  
She announced where Silica could possibly be at, they went and searched around the Ancient Forest.  
No signs of Silica, everyone became worried, no one really know where Silica could possibly be at.  
Sakura started to look around to see any clue to where her friend could've gone to, she continue to search until when her foot stomped on something hard.

"Huh?" she lifts up her foot and see a crushed device, she grabs it, "I found something!"  
Everyone turns around to see, "What is it Sakura?" Takuto asks, Sakura tells the group about the device she found. They soon confirmed that it is Silica's GPS.  
"But why would she be going to the Ancient Forest sometime around midnight?" Kai asks, Sakura shrugs, "I don't know.." she says  
Asuna suspects that Silica is up to no good, she scans the ground to look for any traces, she then found traces of dry blood on the soil ground, "All I know that someone might've taken her" she points at the dry blood. "This search just got more interesting..." Sinon says, "The dry blood goes North West, maybe she went to Capital Freelia" She said. The whole group followed the blood trail, but unfortunately the more further they go.. The less visible the blood is, after a few more feet(s), the blood trail ended.  
The group got tired of searching, but Sinon persuade them to continue the search. For a few more hours, they came to a motel, and there they would rest for the night.

* * *

Somewhere far away from Ancient Forest, inside a small cozy house there, on a bed laid an unconscious Silica.  
She wakes up, in such numbness, she finds herself lying on bed. She looks around and see that she's inside a cozy bedroom, "Where am I?" she told herself.  
The door of the bedroom opened slowly, there came in a gentlemen. Silica showed fear when the young man came in, "W-Who are you?" she ask, with wide eyes. The man sees her fear, "I found you alone in the forest unconscious, so I brought you here so you can heal" the man said softly, "I don't have bad intentions towards you"  
All Silica could do was just slowly nod, "What's your name?" the man asks her.

"My name is S-Silica" she told him, the man smiled, "Cute name, I'm Takao...I'm a nice guy"  
Her eyes laid on his beautiful blonde hair, "Umm, you have nice hair" she told him while blushing, "Thank you Silica-San" he said.  
Suddenly, Silica stomach growled, "I'll make you breakfast" Takao told her. They both ate breakfast together. As they get more familiar with each other, they had fun together, they ate together and explored together. Their friendship became strong and healthy as two days passed by...

Now the third day arrived, Silica still staying in Takao's house, while the group still searches for Her.  
The young man sat by a tree, staring gloomy at the sky. Silica saw Takao and sat by him, "What's wrong Takao?" she ask him. Takao shakes his head, "Nothing is wrong with me Silica" he stands up and leaving Silica confused. Takao mouth never said a word to Silica, which worries her, hours passed by and the young adults sat down to eat lunch. Silica looks over at Takao, she see his gloomy face, "T-Takao, I know there's something wrong, can you please tell me?"  
No response. Silica frowns, she leaves the table and went to the guest room. She searches for items that she would need to travel and storage them, she knows her friends are looking for her, it always came to mind, but never has she mentioned it to Takao.

"Silica I'm sorry" Silica turns around and see Takao standing behind her, "Why did you ignored my questions?" she quickly glances over to her bag that she was storing items in.  
Takao sighs, "It's just that...I know you will have to leave soon, and I know that there are friends looking for you, I've ignored you 'cause I was angry thinking that you will leave me" he pauses, "You're a great friend Silica, you're important to me.."  
Silica walks closer to him, "You're great friend also, if my friends ever find me...I will take you with me" she said. The man nods, "I will help you find your friends Silica"  
They both made a promise that they will never separate.

* * *

Days passed by and no one ever found Silica, everyone suddenly stopped and complained, _Can we stop?_ the question that everyone asked Sinon. Sakura who is behind all member of the group, she run past Sinon and stops in-front of everyone to grab their attention, she raises her right arm high up, "The only thing left that I can think of...Is that Silica is dead..." Sakura told the group.  
Sinon walked up to Sakura, and slapped her, "Silica is not dead!" she yelled, "She can't be.." her voice trails off. Sinon turned to face towards the group "We have to go back to Ancient Forest!" she demands, and they did so. Everyone has lost all their energy while they travel back to Ancient Forest, their sore legs can no longer handle all the walking.  
They all stagger, "Sinon, we can't go any more further!" Asuna cries out, everyone joins Asuna and protest. But Sinon does not listen to their words "Guys get up!" she commands them.

Seconds passed, and nobody has got up, "Sinon, just give in already!" Kai shouts over to Sinon "And maybe Silica is dead!"  
Sinon stomps her feet on the ground, she glares at Kai. She then looks over at the three other members, and they all nod in agreement of what Kai said.  
"Fine" Sinon firmly said "I'll go by myself, I don't need you four" She turns away from her friends and walks away, abandoning the group.

The four members watches Sinon, "Well well, she will get lost..." Sakura smirks "And hopefully she won't end up dead like Silica"  
"We don't know that Silica is really dead" Takuto told her, Sakura looks at Takuto, "Well what proof do you have of that?" she ask.  
He merely shrugs, "But we don't have evidence to prove that she is dead either" he added. Sakura nods, "I guess that's right"

Asuna snaps her finger, "We tracked down Silica's GPS - Not her Player IP...Her Player IP will show where she currently is!"  
A thought came across her mind, she opens up her bag, she brings out her phone. "What are you doing?" Sakura ask.  
No answer, Asuna scrolled through her 'Contacts' and found her fellow, Silica.  
Kai Interrupts "Wait wait? So you know how to track a IP through text?" he ask. Asuna nods, "I did it with Kirito once..."  
Takuto chuckles, he sits down, just watching his mother doing the show.

Asuna finished the steps she needs to do to track down the IP, hoping that Silica has her phone in her 'Inventory'  
And there, the IP location showed, "This is the only way to find Silica" Asuna says, with a smile.

* * *

While Asuna, Takuto, Kai, and Sakura looks for Silica as a team and Sinon going solo.  
The two young adults prepared for travel and now going to Yggdrasil, Silica told Takao that Yggdrasil is the place that she last seen her friends.  
They both brought food, clothing, and other items. Takao suggested to travel by foot instead of flying, so it can be a better chance to find her friends.  
Silica hesitates, "What's wrong Silica?" Takao asks with concern, she looks over at the direction where the Ancient Forest is at, "See over there? I have a feeling that my fellows are looking around in that area - Ancient Forest" she points at the direction. "East, at least we aren't far away from there" Takao says.

 _ **Thanks for reading, I'll do more later.  
This took me a while to type down, tell me if there's any grammar error please.**_


	15. Chapter 15 (Short)

_**Hey guys, I'm putting a little 'twist' in this chapter.  
It's going to mention a little about "Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale"  
I will later on edit some sentences on other Chapter(s).**_

 _ **Kirito PoV**_

As I entered the Virtual Reality game ALO; I've been summoned in a place where lots of people live.  
It's a fairly big city, I've spent a lot of times with Leafa around this city. This is where we bonded the most.  
I've also adventured around this city with my friends.

And the name of the current city that I have my foot stepped on is Yggdrasil  
I sigh "I wished I introduced Takuto to ALO".  
Takuto is considered a 'Newbie' in this game. He doesn't have a high chance surviving in a game that he could get killed, in real life.  
Me and Asuna have been arguing over about Takuto playing a Virtual Reality Game like ALOE. ALOE, is far more dangerous to play than ALO.  
Yeah, if you played ALO before, your data will be transferred to ALOE. But even if you're very skilled in ALfheim Online, it will not be the same on ALfheim Online Extreme; you will be weaker in ALOE than you would think.

It would be hard for Takuto surviving in this game without experience in SAO, ALO, or OS.  
But I know, he will make it out fine, somewhat.  
"Bro, why are you standing in the middle of the crowd?" I turn around and see Klein behind me, having an Augma equipped.  
My eyes widen, "How did you know I am here?"  
He placed his hand on his phone that is inside his pocket, "Lizbeth texted me about horrible news that she got from Asada. She told me your child is stuck here, how could he be stuck?"  
I shake my head, "I have no clue. We need to go find the group, quickly"  
Klein nods.

 _ **Third Person PoV**_

The whole group traveling, finding where their missing member could be at.  
While Asuna leading the group, Sakura behind Asuna, and Takuto next to Sakura. Including Kai the one member who is behind of everyone else.  
According to the GPS, the group are coming closer to Silica. Asuna glances at the GPS on her hand, "It's odd, Silica is moving and going to Ancient Forest..?"  
She hands the GPS over to Sakura, "Jeez, what has she been doing for the past few days!?"  
Asuna merely shrugs. "Whatever it is, it's nothing good" Kai added, "I am really worried for Silica"  
But no words came out of any members' mouth.

Hours later of walking, the group decided to rest for a couple of minutes. Until Sakura see people far away, "Look, there's other kids over there!" she exclaims, Takuto stands next to Sakura. From his sight, he sees a girl with brown ponytail hair, and a guy following her. He focuses more to get a clearer vision, and now he see a familiar face, "Guys, I think that girl is Silica!" he shouts. Everyone gets up and began to run. This time, Takuto takes the lead of the group, "Guys follow me!" he tells them, and they began to follow him. The members cries out Silica's name, but she does not hear their cries.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll be publishing more chapters soon.  
**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **I've been inactive for months already, due to so many things I had to do. But I decide to begin making more chapters again.  
I'm also working on another story, thanks for your patience.**


End file.
